ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Amber
Amber is a secondary element in Ninjago. It is generally associated with the color orange and corresponds to the Elemental Amber Dragon. Users' Abilities *'Power Replication/Absorption/Mimicry' - It allows the user to copy the elements of other Elemental Masters, resulting in an orange energy flow running up their arm as Skylor did to Kai and the other Elemental Masters. **'Ability Training' - The user can copy other powers/abilities simply by learning how to use them. **'Attack Recording' - The user can use this ability to gather/record an attack from an opponent and use that attack as their own. When recording the attack, the attack is negated in the process, and once the user has recorded the attack, they may be able to use that attack as many times as the they want. **'Power Stripping/Stealth/Full Absorption' - As performed by Chronosteel,Staff of Elements and the Time Blades that were forged from Chronosteel, it has the power to drain/steal the power of the Elemental Master rendering the master to a normal person. This happened when Wu and Garmadon stripped Acronix and Krux of their powers using the Chronosteel-forged Time Blades, or when Chen used his staff to steal Elemental Powers. **'Soul Absorption' - As performed by the Djinn Blade and the Time Vortex, it has the power to suck in souls and their elemental power (if any) into itself. This happens when a Djinn tricks someone to wish it all away, into the Djinn Blade or the Teapot of Tyrahn, or when the Time Vortex absorbed the Time Blades and The Hands Of Time. Trivia *Amber has the same powers of Chen's Staff of Elements, only except Skylor replicates elements and Chen's Staff steals elements. *Using the power of Amber, Skylor was able to replicate every Elemental Masters' element. However, only the replication of Fire, Sound, Shadow, Ice, and Form are shown. *The elemental symbol of Amber is 六, which means 6 in Mandarin. *Chronosteel has the element of Amber, which give it an ability to absorb, and even steal Elemental Powers Notable Users *First Elemental Master of Amber **Over a hundred generations **Skylor's Mother **Skylor Creatures *Elemental Amber Dragon Tools *Sword of Souls *Chronosteel **Time Blades Gallery Amber.png|Skylor absorbing the power of Fire from Kai FormSkylor.png|Skylor using the already absorbed power of Form MoS67TimeBeams.png|Time Blades stripping the powers of Acronix and Krux MoS40Ice.jpeg|Skylor using the power of Ice MoS74IronDoomEscapes.png|Iron Doom with the Time Blades that have absorbed the power of Time using Time MoS58KaiCapture.png|Nadakhan with Sword of Souls are absorbing Kai's Soul with power of Amber MoS55Trapped.png|Teapot of Tyrahn are absorbing Clouse's Soul with Power of Amber StaffUse41.png|Chen using the Staff of Elements to steal the elements with the power of Amber StaffLloyd.png|Chen using Light by Staff of Elements that have absorbed the power of Light to steal Lloyd's Powers MoS67Glowing.png|The Time Vortex are Absorbing the Time Twins Souls to chase their Powers (Note:The Vortex with power of Time) pl:Bursztyn Category:2015 Category:Elements Category:Amber Category:Article stubs Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Secondary Elements Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Sudo-Element